Persephone : The Day We Met
by Zfuchsia
Summary: Aku tidak tahu akan senikmat ini saat Cupid memanahku -Hades. GS. Hunhan etc.


**The Day We Met**

 **.**

 **Aku tak tahu akan senikmat ini saat Cupid memanahku.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah, datang saja ke pesta itu. Zeus dan Poseidon pasti senang kau datang. Sudah ratusan tahun kau tidak bergaul dengan dewa lainnya, Hades", Hera, sahabat jauhnya begitu cerewet membujuknya untuk mengikuti pesta pergantian arus laut di istana Poseidon.

Hades mendesah, "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan dunia lautan, Baekhyun"

Hera menggelembungkan pipinya, merajuk. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa ditolak sahabatnya. Pipinya memerah karena kesal, dan juga efek cuaca _underworld_ yang sedikit lebih panas dibanding cuaca di Olympus.

"Kau belum bertemu _mate_ -mu", Hera menggigit bibirnya, memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh makna

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, lelaki itu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau hanya tak ingin aku berpasangan dengan _naiad_ seperti kakakmu bukan?", Hades memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam adik Zeus tersebut.

"Aku jamin besok akan menyenangkan, deh", Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna, mengambil gelas piala emas dari tangan Hades dan meminum wine lelaki tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya lalu mengecup bibir sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan datang".

Hades kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pria itu mencium dan menghisap bibir adik sahabatnya, menyesap manisnya wine yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman cukup panas. Hades menyesap bibir sahabatnya tanpa ampun, tanpa menyadari senyuman-ah, seringai milik sang dewi pernikahan.

oOo

Kereta emas milik Sehun berguncang kuat begitu berhenti di istana lautan milik Poseidon. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendapati saudaranya sendiri yang menyambutnya begitu ia keluar dari kereta.

"Lama tak berjumpa, saudaraku"

"Tampaknya kau begitu senang Jongin", Sehun mendecih.

"Tentu, Demeter selalu membuatku puas setiap malam". Hades tersentak kaget.

Sedangkan Jongin berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang dihiasi mutiara keabu-abuan. "Masih saja kaku, seperti karet yang dipanggang", ledek Poseidon.

Sehun mengernyit dan terdiam, satu pertigaan segitiga siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Mana Hera?", tanya Jongin berbasa-basi menanyakan adik Zeus. Poseidon paham betul bahwa adiknya itu betul-betul dekat dengan adik Zeus.

"Kemana lagi? Aku yakin dia sedang mengganggu Hermes atau Zeus. Mana berani ia meminta Thanatos menemaninya kesini", Sehun tertawa sarkastik. Pandangannya pada Poseidon melembut.

Hades menyeringai, "Aku merindukanmu Poseidon".

Kedua dewa itu saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Sudah berapa lama kakak beradik ini tak bertemu?

"Mana Zeus?", Sehun memperlambat langkahnya begitu mereka melewati koridor mutiara-begitu Jongin menyebutnya.

"Aku tak yakin ia akan datang."

"Apa maksudnya Poseidon?", Hades mengernyit. Setahunya Zeus menyukai pesta. Apalagi jika pesta itu dilaksanakan di kerajaan Poseidon. Well, semua orang tahu kalau _nereid_ -nimfa lautan merupakan nimfa tercantik kedua setelah _naiad_ yang kecantikannya disebut menyamai para dewi.

"Anaknya baru saja mengalami hal buruk di daratan.", Jongin memijat pelipisnya. Dewa lautan itu ikut pusing dengan kelakuan Zeus.

"Anak-apa?!"

Hades menjerit tak percaya. Sejak kapan Dewa yang paling _sok-_ berkuasa itu lupa dengan namanya kontrasepsi?

oOo

"Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan Persephone tidak terlindung diluar, Yixing!", wajah Zeus memerah karena amarah yang memuncak. Tatapan yang biasanya lembut kepada Yixing, kini dingin dan menusuk. Yixing hanya terdiam. _Naiad_ -nimfa danau itu hanya bisa terduduk lemah di lantai menghadapi kemarahan Zeus.

"Jika saja Thanatos tidak memenggal kepala mortal tak beretika itu maka aku yakin akan memusnahkan seluruh isi kota!"

Bahu _naiad_ muda itu bergetar. Ia menangis dalam diam. Zeus mengutuk tangisan Yixing. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh istrinya itu, tapi ego dan amarah menahannya. Terlebih kali ini Yixing teledor membiarkan putri mereka berangkat ke sekolah manusia tanpa penjagaan hingga mengalami pelecehan seksual di dunia para _mortal-_ manusia.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi Xing". Zeus menghela nafas lelah.

"Maaf, Kris. Aku juga begitu terpukul dengan hal ini. Kau tahu", Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Persephone adalah anakku satu-satunya. Aku mengikat diriku padamu, Yixing. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memasang pelindung pada Persephone pagi ini?", Zeus bersimpuh dan memeluk istrinya. Amarahnya perlahan menguap.

Yixing makin terisak, _naiad_ muda itu mencakar bahu putihnya yang tidak tertutupi sutra. Kris yang menyadari hal itu makin stres. Astaga, _naiad_ nya ini suka sekali menyakiti dirinya saat tertekan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Mneme untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian hari ini. Dan Persephone akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu dengan Demeter. Tenangkan dirimu disini. Aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu, love". Dengan ucapan itu Zeus melepaskan pelukannya.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Zeus. "Maafkan aku, Zeus?"

Zeus hanya tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir pucat Yixing sebelum berubah wujud menjadi burung elang putih dan terbang keluar rumah istrinya itu. Yixing masih terisak sesekali.

"Norak-hiks".

Di sela tangisnya yang mulai mereda Yixing masih sempat mencemooh suaminya. Bibir _Naiad_ itu mengerucut. Zeus sering sekali pamer dengan berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk lain.

oOo

"Aunty, dimana ayah?", Persephone menatap pantulan Demeter di cermin perak besar yang berada di depannya. Demeter berhenti menyisir rambut coklat kemerahan Persephone dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayahmu sedang menuju kesini". Kyungsoo melanjutkan menyisir rambut tebal anak Zeus tersebut.

"Aunty?".

"Hm?".

"Kudengar Uncle Jongin mengadakan pesta di lautan ya?". Luhan menatap dewi pertanian dan kesuburan itu, matanya mengerjap polos.

"Iya sayang. Kau mau datang?", Demeter mengusap rambut halus Persephone, memasangkan tiara kecil setelah menggelung rambut panjang anak sahabat suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak suka. Pasti Ares datang dan menggodaku lagi. Lalu Iris tak akan membantuku menghias langit". Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya, sebal dengan kejadian di pesta tahun lalu. Ia yakin hingga sekarang Iris masih kesal padanya, buktinya pelangi yang ia dapat tahun ini tak sebanyak pelangi dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menunggu ayahmu di kuil-ku?".

Luhan mengangguk dan tertawa ringan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Uncle Poseidon ya Aunty"

Demeter tersenyum lebar lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia dan Persephone sempat terlonjak saat hippokampos-makhluk setengah kuda setengah ikan-yang menarik keretauntuk menjemput Demeter mengikik keras dari luar kuil.

Luhan tertawa dan Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Dasar makhluk tak sabaran.

"Ingat Persephone, jangan pernah berada jauh dari para pelayanmu atau _nereid_ di sekitar kuil ini. Aku hanya pergi beberapa minggu dan Ayahmu akan datang mengunjungimu 3 hari lagi. Sepertinya pekerjaan ayahmu di Olympus sedang banyak."

"Aye aye captain.", balas Luhan seraya mengecup pipi dewi yang sudah dianggapnya bibi sendiri itu.

Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah kereta yang membawa Demeter ke Laut Mediterania. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

oOo

Persephone menatap malas padang rumput di sekitarnya. Ia tahu maksud ayahnya mengirimnya ke kuil Demeter.

"Pasti untuk melatih kemampuanku mengatur cuaca.", desah Luhan sebal.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursi marmernya, diiringi pelayan dan _nereid_ nya yang sedang membuat simpul bunga. Persephone menghampiri bunga lily di dekat mereka yang hampir mati. Ia membentuk awan hujan kecil dari telapak tangannya lalu menyiramkan air pada bunga tersebut.

Ah, Luhan tersenyum.

Namun disaat bunga tersebut mulai tegak dan hidup lagi, cuaca di sekitar kuil berubah drastis. Pelayan dan _nereid_ yang setia menemaninya bermain tiba-tiba saja menjerit ketakutan. Para pelayan berlari memasuki kuil Demeter sedangkan para _nereid_ berhamburan masuk ke lautan.

Jantung persephone berdegup kencang.

Pada saat itu tanah di sekitar kuil Demeter terbelah. Persephone yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Bunga-bunga yang telah dihidupkan oleh Persephone mendadak kering dan mati. Setelah ini pasti dewi itu akan mengamuk pada siapapun yang menyebabkan kerusakan ini, sialan.

Hades, yang baru saja akan berpatroli di daratan atas setelah pesta Poseidon semalam terkejut mendapati Persephone yang menyilangkan tangan dan menatapnya garang.

Alis Penguasa Underworld itu tertaut heran.

"Kau! Pria sialan yang membuat tanamanku mati! Apa kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menumbuhkan kembali bunga di kuil Demeter hah?!", Persephone memaki Hades.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?". Pandangan sehun beralih ke bibir gadis di depannya itu.

"Siapa juga yang harus mengenalmu. Itu tidak-hey! Aku sedang marah padamu!", Luhan menatap sebal pada pria asing di hadapannya ini. Tida peduli dewa atau bukan, tidak sopan merusak hasil karya seseorang-menurut Luhan.

"Menarik. Aku Hades, penguasa underworld. Kau tidak mengenalku, cantik?"

Hades turun dari keretanya dan mendekati Persephone, membuat Luhan harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Demi Zeus! Kenapa juga harus ada dewa setampan ini yang mengajaknya beradu mulut. Tatapannya dingin-seksi ukh! Dan lihat kemeja hitamnya yang oh, damn! Otot perut yang selalu diimpikan Luhan. Perutnya bahkan lebih seksi dari Jay, mortal seangkatannya.

Di sisi lain Hades menelan liurnya, mendadak gairahnya tersulut. Astaga, apa gadis didepannya ini mate-nya? Ia tahu, dewa dan dewi yang ditakdirkan Hera untuk bersama akan selalu mengalami lonjakan gairah. Jadi, dia gadisnya? Ia harus berterimakasih pada Cupid karena membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita di depannya.

"Siapa namamu, sayangku?", Sehun mendekati Luhan dan merengkuh tubuhnya, mengusap pinggang gadis itu. Pria itu membimbing Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya sementara dirinya duduk di batu besar yang ada disana.

"Luhan...P-persephone", nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia tak bisa menolak pria di hadapannya. Tatapannya begitu panas hingga ia bisa merasakan efek panasnya di sela pahanya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Nama yang indah. Seindah pemiliknya.", bisik Sehun dengan suara parau di telinga Luhan. Tangan pria itu mulai memasuki gaun Luhan dan mengangkatnya hingga sepaha.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Ia dewi yang masih perawan. Ia tak pernah disentuh oleh dewa manapun, dan saat Hades menyentuhnya, semua terasa begitu memabukkan. Kulitnya begitu sensitif akibat gairah. Pusat kewanitaannya panas, dan begitu basah mendamba sentuhan .

Hades terkesiap dengan reaksi Luhan, tak lama ia menyeringai. Pria itu menjilat telinga Luhan, menghembuskan nafas berat yang memicu desahan lebih keras dari bibir mungil dewi cuaca itu.

"A-ahh!", Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Sehun menemukan kewanitaannya yang basah dan panas. Rasanya seperti disengat duri, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Sebut namaku, Luhan", Sehun menggeram. Ia menyobek bagian atas gaun Luhan dengan gigi taringnya. Sehun mengulum puting tegak kecoklatan milik Luhan, lidahnya bergerak liar menjilat ujung puting Luhan yang menjadi ekstra sensitif. Mulutnya semakin kuat menyedot puting bengkak Luhan saat kuku gadis itu mencakar punggungnya. Demi Olympus, Hades tidak pernah merasakan puting senikmat milik Persephone.

"H-hades!", Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar jeritan kecil Luhan. Jari-jarinya menyentuh klitoris gadis itu lewat sela celana dalamnya. Oh, ingatkan Sehun untuk memusnahkan celana dalam itu nanti.

"Kau menyukainya, Seph? Lihat aku, katakan kau menginginkannya". Hades tersenyum mengejek. Persephone tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk lemah. Hades perlahan membaringkan Persephone di rumput lembut didekatnya. pria itu menarik paksa celana dalam gadis itu, menyebabkan erangan tertahan sarat gairah yang muncul dari bibir lembab Persephone.

Hades menyibak bibir tembam kewanitaan Persephone, tersenyum saat merasakan cairan yang mengalir dari kewanitaan sang dewi. "Aaahnh.. Hades-ukh, jangan lakukan itu."

Bibir Persephone menolak, namun Hades menahan seringainya saat merasakan pinggul persephone justru menggeliat, membuat kewanitaannya terdorong ke arah jari jemari Hades.

"Kau yakin?", Hades memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Persephone. Pria itu harus menahan nafas saat merasakan betapa sempit Luhan di bawah sana.

"Ahnnh! Lagi!". Luhan menjerit frustasi merasakan sesuatu yang kini berada di dalam kewanitaannya. Ia tak tahu akan senikmat ini rasanya disentuh pria.

Hades menyeringai sebelum meremas payudara Luhan dan menghisap kasar payudara satunya. Perlahan ia memasukkan lagi telunjukke dalam kewanitaan Luhan. Perlahan ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan masuk celah sempit Luhan di bawah sana. Penisnya ikut ereksi merasakan cairan luhan dan dinding kewanitaannya menjepit jarinya. Fuck.

Sebagai balasan dari aksi Hades, Luhan merintih nikmat dan mendesah tanpa putus. Ia menjeritkan nama Hades di tiap friksi yang diberikan pria itu. Wajahnya memerah, payudaranya membengkak dengan puting sedikit biru akibat hisapan Hades yang begitu kasar.

Dan saat itulah Luhan datang. Saat pria itu memindahkan tubuhnya dan ikut memuaskan kewanitaan Persephone dengan mulutnya. Mulut dan lidah Hades menggoda klitoris gadisnya dan menghisapnya dengan acak, sementara jarinya mengocok kewanitaan Luhan dengan brutal.

Hades tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat merasakan cairan sang dewi menyembur dan mengenai wajahnya. Ia makin semangat mengocok kewanitaan gadisnya seraya meraup cairan _squirt_ gadisnya.

Pandangan Luhan mengabur saat ia datang, dan saat ia membuka mata. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sosok tampan yang mengaku sebagai hades, penguasa Underworld.

"Kau begitu indah sayangku. Maukah kau mengunjungi Underworld bersamaku? Ke rumahku?"

Luhan tersenyum lemas, dadanya naik turun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dewi cuaca putri Zeus itu mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu kalau panah Cupid akan terasa begitu nikmat denganmu.", Sehun mengendus leher Luhan, menciumnya dan menghisapnya dengan amat kuat hingga membuat sang dewi terlonjak kaget.

"Kau milikku sayang. Ayo, kita mulai ronde berikutnya di Underworld".

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Pria itu melilitkan sutra panjang hitam guna menutupi tubuh telanjang gadisnya sebelum menaikkannya ke kereta miliknya.

Ah, tugas berpatroli di daratan atas sepertinya terlupakan. Biarkan Hermes sendiri yang menangkap para arwah dan mengantarkannya ke underworld. Hades akan sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan dengan dewinya.

 **oOo**

Is being madly in love with Persephone dan Hades. Dan aku ingin membuat 1shoots kumpulan cerita-cinta mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Dari M+ hingga K+. Tergantung _mood_ -ku dan juga pekerjaan tercintaku. Ini rate M pertamaku kurasa wkwk. Aku tak mau terlalu vulgar di oneshoot pertama.

Well, happy holiday.

P.S. : Silsilah dewa disini tidak mengikuti cerita asli btw. Aku ingin memberikan kesan bahwa dewa itu monogami dan setia wkwk. Pft.

Review?


End file.
